Is it to late
by Destiny Writer847
Summary: The aliens return three years later with a new mission, what is it? and will they get to be with their loves? KisshuXIchigo TarutoXPudding PaiXLettuce
1. So it's soon christmas

**Kisshu Luva: Hey again! Merry Xmas and New Year**

**Ichigo: you missed christmas...**

**Kisshu Luva: *puts on santa hat* its not New Year so it STILL christmas! :D**

**Ichigo:..uhh? but its past… whatever you say Kisshu Luva**

**Kisshu Luva: Dat's right, Kisshu Luva does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or christmas. Cause if I did, it'd be christmas everyday!**

Pudding groaned slighty as yet another Christmas bulb smashed onto the ground.

"Please be careful! na-no-da" she said, as her young brothers made a tower with their bodies and helped her little sister up, so she could put the star onto the christmas tree.

Pudding eyed them carefully as her sister put the star on, before tripping and falling off the tower of brothers.

Pudding jumped and caught her just in time and sighed in relief as she giggled.

"Now everyone be good while Pudding is out" she said smiling.

They all nodded before running off into the kitchen to finish the uncompleted ginger bread house.

Pudding looked at the calender next to the sparkling christmas tree.

"December 15" Pudding said quietly.

"_Has it been three years already...am I already 13?" _Pudding thought.

She left her home quietly and headed off to Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo glanced at the clock and groaned, had it only been 10 minutes since she last looked?

"Washing all of these dishes is driving be crazy" Ichigo groaned again as her beloved engagement ring, from her beloved Masaya (GAG) fell off and into the murky water.

She couldn't believe she was 16 and was engaged, she was touched that Masaya didn't want her taken away from him and into another man's arm's.

Ichigo giggled and blushed as she got it out, then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Momomiya, your Fiance has been hit by a truck" a stern female voice answered.

Ichigo's heart froze "Wh-at! , did you see who was driving, or what the truck looked like, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" she screamed.

The lady kept calm and replied "All we know is it was a woman, with the words 'Kisshu Luva' on the front of the truck and she was laughing as she ran him down in the cement and drove off."

"WHO IS KISSHU LUVA?" Ichigo screeched.

"Miss Momomiya calm down, your Fiance will be ok he is in a coma, so you don't need to visit him yet" The stern lady finished and hung up.

Ichigo felt panic flow through her,

She finished the dishes and went back to serving customers.

Kisshu relaxed against a beautiful tree on his home planet, he looked around at the vast beauty and all of his people happy. He got up and stretched, but not before being tackled from above by a 13 year old Taruto.

"Oi get off of me squirt!" Kisshu said pulling Taruto off of him.

Taruto pulled a face "I'm not that short anymore, I grew an inch!" he whined.

Kisshu rolled his eyes and turned around, to spot Pai sitting on a branch in the tree.

"Up so what are you both doing here?" Kisshu asked at Pai.

"We have been assigned to observe the humans and their holidays" Pai said seriously.

"So we are going back to Earth!" Kisshu said not bothering to hide his excitement.

"REALLY!" Taruto shouted.

"Seems he just found out" Kisshu thought.

"We leave immediatly" Pai said, heading off in the direction of their old ship.

Kisshu and Taruto floated after him.

"Ichigo here I come!"

**Kisshu Luva: hurray christmas!**

**Ichigo: YOU RAN OVER MASAYA!**

**Kisshu Luva: *Shifty eyes* of course not, there are many who share my name**

**Ichigo: BUT-….i give up**

**Kisshu: Exactly *smiles evily* Rate and Review, when I get to ummmmmm lets see…..5 reviews! Then I will update! :D**


	2. So they're here

**Kisshu Luva: HELLO EVERYONE! *waves to audience***

**Masaya: why are you waving to four people?**

**Kisshu Luva: They are ma audience, it's been like two days since I uploaded the first chapter, then went on my account and BAM theres 4 reviews :D**

**Masaya: I thought you'd update after 5 reviews?**

**Kisshu Luva: well yeahh...but I just thought- hey wait...I thought I RAN YOU OVER**

**Ichigo: IT WAS U!**

**Kisshu Luva: AH uh...Kisshu Luva does not own Tokyo mew mew, cause if she did bad things would happen to Masaya!**

Keiichiro sat at the computer, a panicked look on his face, the monitor was beating like crazy. His cursed inwardly "Why are they coming back?" Keiichiro muttered, he knew the alien's planet was fine, but why return to Earth?

Above three Mews rushed around serving customers.

"WHY DID MINTO AND ZAKURO HAVE TO GO OVERSEAS AT A TIME LIKE THIS" yelled Ichigo.

"Well it is Christmas Ichigo san" Lettuce replied.

"It's not fair na-no-da!" shouted Pudding as she rolled around the cafe on her ball.

"Stop complaining and get to work" Ryou demanded. He had to be a waitor because of the lack of two Mews.

"Hai" Lettuce sighed.

Ichigo suddenly remembered her phone call while washing up and froze.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce walked over to her friend.

"Masaya-kun is in hospital, he got hit by a truck" Ichigo recalled.

"What! na-no-da" Pudding fell off her ball.

"Let's just close the cafe so Ichigo can tell us everything" Ryou sighed.

"Are we there yet" an impatient Taruto exclaimed for what seemed like the 50th time.

"No" Pai replied, he was losing his patience and pulled an annoyed face.

Kisshu glanced at Pai and tried to stiffle his laughter.

"What now?" Pai asked at Kisshu.

"It's just...your expression" Kisshu grinned

Pai stopped listening.

"Hey Kisshu?" Taruto turned to Kisshu.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Do you reckon Pudding missed me?" Taruto replied seriously.

"I wouldn't know" Kisshu shrugged.

Pai interrupted, "We are here" he said.

"And then I went back to serving customers" Ichigo said, finishing her story.

Everyone nodded in understanding, well maybe just Lettuce, Ryou wandered down to the basement, while Pudding went into creepy romance mode.

"You must go check on him! na-no-da" Pudding said suddenly.

"But the nurse said-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"You must go, he needs you!" Pudding exclaimed.

Ichigo was about to reply, but she was pushed out of the cafe by Pudding.

"Mews! Get down here" Ryou yelled.

Pudding and Lettuce rushed down to the basement.

"What happened, is something wrong?" Lettuce asked seeing the distressed look on Keiichiro and Ryou's faces.

Ryou answered straight away, "The aliens have returned".

Lettuce and Pudding blinked in disbelief.

"We must tell Ichigo onee-chan na-no-da!" Pudding smiled.

Ichigo started walking to the general hospital, but she was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Koneko-chan!"

**Kisshu Luva: Well there it is da da da! cliffhanger, but I love my fans, i'm glad you can be bothered to read my stuff :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Masaya: I think you may hate me

Kisshu Luva: Oh Masaya you have it all wrong i dont hate you

Masaya: Really *smiles*

Kisshu Luva: yeah I dispise you :)

Masaya: oh

Kisshu Luva: rate and review please! I will update when i see about 6 reviews :D !


	3. So we meet

**Kisshu Luva: Hi guys! its been ages you see I had to go with a friend to a place for a week and suddenly theres all these floods!**

**Ichigo: umm?**

**Kisshu Luva: hey how come your in ma talky spaces!**

**Ichigo: Well I thought Masaya-kun would be here**

**Kisshu Luva: blah blah blah, anyway while your here say it!**

**Ichigo: Fine, Kisshu Luva does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or floods!**

Ichigo's eyes widened, "No" She whispered.

Kisshu stared down at her from the top of the building (Where he sat on when they first met).

She spun around and death glared at him while he smiled.

"Why are you here?" she spat, he could feel the venom in her voice. Kisshu was a bit taken a back.

"I'm here to see you" Kisshu grinned cheekyly. Ichigo was not amused.

"I don't have time for a THING like YOU" Ichigo yelled and started walking off.

Kisshu childish smile disappeared and his face dropped into a frown.

He tried to ignore the comment "Koneko-chan! Didn't you miss me?" he floated behind her.

Her walking turnt brisk, was she trying to escape him?

"Neh Koneko-chan?" Kisshu touched her sholder and she stopped walking.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked. He felt her flinch and just before he could move to give her some space, she whipped around and punched him.

He managed to see a glistening tear from Ichigo before she ran off, he just stood there frowning.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Kisshu said to nothing.

Pudding walked slowly through Tokyo's mall, she knew a short-cut home and she wanted, no, needed to get home as fast as she could, though she kept having to stop.

It was as if someone was following her.

Pudding passed through the mall and took a quick route through an alleyway.

She heard a twig snap and suddenly stopped.

"Who's there na-no-da!" Pudding exclaimed, she already knew who it was, but she contained the thought, as she looked up to a tree hanging over the alleyway.

There was no answer.

"Come out…Taruto!" Pudding yelled at the tree.

But just as she thought he would appear, she was grabbed.

"Why hello there little girl, what are you doing here all alone" The man who held her snickered.

Lettuce smiled and put down her broom and sighed in relief. "All done" She exclaimed cheerfully, she was amazed at how she had stayed overtime just to finish up the cleaning.

She quickly got changed and rushed outside. Lettuce gulped, when had it gotten so dark?

"Come on Lettuce, the dark isn't that scary" she said to herself, it didn't work.

"Maybe I could wait overnight, but that won't do" She thought.

Lettuce had always hated the dark.

"Would you like me to accompany you home" Said a voice from above.

**Kisshu Luva: That chapter was short, but I'm hoping to make the next one bigger.**

**Masaya: Why wasn't I in this one either?**

**Kisshu Luva: Cause no one who reads this loves you**

**Masaya: oh….**

**Kisshu Luva: Anyway, while Masaya goes to his emo corner, Review :D :D I'll decide when to update, but it wont be long ;)**


	4. Where are you going

**Destiny Writer: *squished under the weight of a fuming Ichigo***

**Ichigo: WHAT HAS TAKEN SO FRICKING LONG, WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME, WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!**

**Destiny Writer: *flails* I'm sorry! My computer died a year ago, then I got a new one and completely forgot about these stories….don't hate me :O fans? *looks out to empty stage***

**Ichigo: They left you, you idiot**

**Destiny Writer: nuuuuuuuuuuu! I don't own Tokyo mew mew or have any fans ToT**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888**

By the time Ichigo reached the hospital, the moon was high in the sky. She was so emotional and just angry that she didn't notice Kisshu following her from a good distance.

The glass doors slide open and warmth greeted her chilled face blissfully. She marched to the front reception desk and rung the bell.

The nurse looked up and murmured "room 405, second floor" before Ichigo even asked which room Masaya was in. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, ignoring the annoyed huffs of the cleaners as she scuffed the newly polished floor.

Room 405 was at the end of the wing and Ichigo skidded to a stop. She took deep breaths and slid the door open.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

Kisshu watched as Ichigo sprinted into the large brick building which he presumed was the hospital. He floated impatiently trying to decide on his next move, then decided to check each window to see which room his precious Koneko chan entered.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

"Let me go na no da!" Pudding yelled, she had to get home to her siblings, she couldn't be stuck!

She felt the man chuckle deeply and she smelt his putrid breath with a look of digust.

"heh you are mine now my pretty" he gurgled.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888**

Lettuce covered her hands over her mouth.

"What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be on your planet" Lettuce rambled slightly taking her hands down.

Pai resisted the urge to smile, this human was so refreshing, so expressive and adorable…Wait did he just say adorable? He shook it off.

"I shall explain once you are home safe" Pai replied softly extending his arm for her to hold.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

**Destiny Writer: Please review and tell me if I should continue or not I would really like to know :D So depending on how the reviews go, I am indecisive on continuing. **


End file.
